Amnesia The Dark Ascension
by DiesAnotherDay
Summary: "So you believe you came to Brennenburg alone Daniel, why you naive fool, if only you had known of the horrors you had committed the lives you've lost, the love you lost to your own selfish nature." "What are you talking about Alexander?" Daniel said looking to his former mentor as the megalomaniac himself laughed. "Well if you remembered you would know I am talking about her."OCXD
1. Chapter 1: I'll use a lock

Chapter 1: _I'll use a lock that has no key__…_

His writing sloppy, but if anyone could read this he could. Hopefully, knowing he wouldn't remember anything soon enough. His hands were shaking and covered… covered with blood. The same blood of the only person who… how could he have BEEN SO STUPID! HE LET ALEXANDER CONTROL HIM! IF ONLY HAD HAD LISTENED TO THE GODDAMN PLEADINGS THOSE DAMNED WARNINGS THAT HAD PLAGUED HIS THOUGHTS FOR MONTHS! HE HAD BEEN… he had been. Such a blind fool and the recently fresh blood that had stained his clothes and skin was now turning a rusty brown. The owners scent long gone. He grabbed the bottle looking over his letter one last time without truly reading his mind still fresh with the memory of what he had written.

_19__th__ of August 1839_

_I wish I could ask how much you remember. I don't know how much will be left after I consume this drink._

He took a tentative sip and was unsurprised by the taste of bitter medicine and slight tang of metal different from the taste of blood or silver but a definite metal. He let his final and most precious memories slip through the forefront of his mind his family, his colleagues… and his friend. His one true friend… he truly was foolish.

_Don't be afraid Daniel. I can't tell you why, but know this, I choose to forget. Try and find comfort and strength in that fact. There is a purpose. You are my final effort to put things right._

Pain slipped through his mind as sweet, sweet recollection clouded his vision. His hand gripped the bottle and he knew soon his sweet, sweet companion would not only be gone… but truly gone. Lost in such saddening thoughts he brought the bottle up to his lips recalling the last words they spoke to each other. "There is peace in forgetting, you can leave anytime and have no ties to this place. There is peace." He tilted the bottle in front of his lips as the once bitter medicine was left tasteless like air but felt with cool recollection.

He sat at his chair for only a moment before the strange sensations hit his already fragile mind. He could still see a face a smooth complexion with normal human impurities not to be disgusted at. Circles from little sleep, small freckles from days in the hot dessert sun none of them grotesque but a comfort and warmth that reminded him of days outside Brennenburg, days soon to be forgotten.

_God willing the name Alexander Brennenburg still invokes bitter anger in you. If not, this will sound horrible._

It hit him suddenly as the door swung open and all the lights in the room went black. OH GOD! He ran out of the room bottle still in hand leaving shimmering piles of metaphorical bread crumbs in his absence. His old fear, Nyctophobia, had come to plague him until he could find light sweeping through the glass as he jumped over rubble and debris trying to steady his sanity in this loving glow. He would not succumb to the dark, never let it envelope him or take over, NEVER!

He looked outside and saw as large trees, pines that when he had first come to Brennenburg had made his mouth open in awe. His heart thumped in his chest causing his blood to rush as he could feel a new height to the serum he had ingested take new heights. Soon his vision was blurring as the walls began to sway and move rocking back and forth in a slow and seamless motion. He felt something, some thing, in his mind pool from the front of his brain and slowly envelope his head as he… he had begun to make his way down the corridors not knowing where he was going. His mouth was becoming numb, so he began mumbling. Whatever he remembered he said, Brennenburg, Daniel, Mayfair. It all began to come undone as he things collapsed around him: Daniel, Brennenurg, Mayfair, Daniel, Mayfair, Daniel… where was he again.

"My name is Daniel I live in London at… at… Mayfair… What have I done? This is crazy. Don't forget, don't forget. I must stop him. Focus!" His mind began drawing blanks as his vision began to dark, no, no, NO! Not the dark!

"My name is, My name is…" The world around him began to dance for him as he found himself in front of another window, another light, so blue… "I am Daniel."

When the it hit him he felt no more pain, no more guilt, like being born in a sense of being naïve… but knowing your not completely helpless just clueless. And he had left so many clues, but none of his "friend" none of her. The sin he could never seeing himself forget before, she would forever be forgotten by a murderer like him, a murderer.

_Go to the Inner Sanctum, find Alexander of Brennenburg and kill him. His body is old and weak and yours, young and strong. He will be no match for you. Redeem us both Daniel. Descend into the darkness where Alexander waits and murder him._

_Your former self, _

_Daniel _


	2. Chapter 2: Bind you with chains

**Chapter 2: _Bind you with chains…_**

It is blank.

Blank like me.

For this, I find it to be enigmatic.

(And these are the things that plague my mind,

In the dark,

At night,

In the most solemn spots of space.)

I take it to be menacing in its glory

And, by extension of these things,

Empty in its beauty,

Infinite in its depth,

It is—rather simply, it exists.

(And I am confused)

The stars are nothing now.

(And I feel my mouth open, screaming, "What the Hell is going on here?" )

_There really were no diamonds in the sky after all…_

_By Anon._

* * *

><p>The sky pelted thick tears of rain, as darkness seemed to possess the air. Stumbling through the cobblestone streets she soon found herself at the withered door of an old tavern near the docks, Swinging open the door that was nothing short of semi soft rotting wood that sponged her hands with the thick humidity of the sea. She went inside if only not the icy chill that seemed to entrap the cruel night's air. She knew she would eventually be tossed with the other scrawny piles of gutter filth but she had to remain by the docks at least until dawn broke. Her thin and famished frame, a skeleton of what it once was, had lost nearly all the feminine curves and what little meat had managed to cling to her, had been easily concealed by her clothing. She had long ago ventured in search of for the folly of every child's fantasies and thrills. Soon enough as she had left did she find herself scrounging alley ways for bitter morsels, quite fortuitously, had she overheard some men talking about the newest archeological expedition in Africa. If London had anything it was definitely the morsels not found in the decrypt old bins but oozing out in the form of gossip. She now found herself in the flawless ideal that she could pass as a boy on the ship, better then starving to death.<p>

She made her way through groups of groggy, drunken sailors and malicious thugs. She scurried off to a dark corner in the back next to a flimsy nicked up table and made her own hiding spot taking off her soaked hood. The room's smog hit her nose from all the hee-hawing men as they sweated from the food, intoxication, and the undeniable scent of burning tobacco. Not to mention the fire which sent of ripple of warmth slipping through her veins like snakes and swaddling her in a blanket.

For a long time she seemed to not be prone to being caught and as her muscles relaxed from her devastating journey she silently fell into the longing embrace of sleep.

* * *

><p>He remembered her, that day so vividly. He <em>could<em> remember if only the memory had not been cleansed from his mind. The wet rain beat down on his being and the ultimate desire to get out of the dark gave him goose bumps. He despised the dark, the abyss, the void. He had found himself getting a room with his coin he had been given for travel funds by the university for being Professor Herbert's assistant in this. He had done much in his research and Herbert had seen his curious cat like nature and knack for putting one and two together without Herbert guiding him along. He had finally found himself in a position of probably, if they could find something, of becoming: a famous scientist, scholar, and archeologist. To think if his sister could see him now; the thought sent such a twang of pain to him he shook himself of his happy demeanor. If she could see that was. She had been long gone.

He paid for his room and before his stomach spoke and made him look foolish he made his way to a corner in the back as he waited for the cook to finish making his meal. A roasted duck glazed in honey and clover and biscuits made from cheap flour but slathered in butter. The area though buzzing and teaming with life still felt empty. The lingering darkness that only seemed to engulf his corner, it didn't take him long to strike a match and make use of the candle that had been burned nearly halfway through when he jerked in momentary surprise at a figure drooping on the floor next to him in his corner… in the dark. It was thin and emaciated, and most of all void.

He was soon stirred from his thoughts as a large plate of steaming duck was thrown on the table jostling it as he could hear the booming holler of a large women, "Aha, that's where ya' went you dirty rat."

He watched as she grabbed the poor creature by the hair violently jerking it back into thought and motion. "Time to throw ya' out like the rest of the dead beats," she started to drag what seemed to be a girl out. Of course the girl fought back against such, "Wait! Wait, I'm meeting someone here. I was just waiting for someone in the corner and fell asleep." She pleaded but the tavern wench showed no sliverof mercy and shed no sympathy, only the strong hint of wanting nothing to do with it.

"Fine, when you and your friend come in and are willing to pay for something then you're welcome. Until then, OUT!" He could see the room shift on either side rather enjoying both of the women's scuffle and the audible bang of their fists and mugs cheered on the wench's name. "Go Aggy!", "Show the brat what for Agatha!" He could only remember the chants of children and peer pressure when he was young before…

"Wait!" Daniel yelled as loud as his voice nearly cracking with all the strength he could muster. Everyone stopped and turned to him as he felt the pressure of so many stares.

"What?" said Agatha red faced as even the girl tilted her head back a bit curious.

"I'm the one… th-the one she is meeting with." He cursed himself and the sudden unwelcomed shyness for stuttering. It just made it look all the more obvious that he was playing a devious hand.

"You?" said the wench eyeing him up and down looking at his hand tailored clothes. Especially that warm looking green, velvet coat with glittering, golden thread. "I am expected to believe you, Sir, are affiliated with this street trash." She said yanking the girl by the hair again.

"Yes! And do well to know that I am a good paying customer as well. Now if you could let my friend go so we can enjoy one of your nice meals, Madam, I would be very grateful for the hospitality." Agatha looked to the bar tender and he shrugged before slowly nodding his head his eyes big and ghost whispered, "Let go."

She unleashed the girl and watched as she fumbled her way up to Daniel hiding like a scared animal behind him. "Fine, but damned that wench. I feel like I need to wash more than my hands now." As the words left her greasy sweat soaked face, laughter erupted amongst the tavern and everyone went back to what they were previously doing.

Daniel turned away and came face to face with the girl and brought her over to the table. "Here, sit and eat," his didn't suggest so much as ask as it had ordered, not being able to stomach the look of her hollowed cheeks and eyes. However there was no arguing or even eye contact as she dug in the moment he said she could have it, poor wretched thing. He went back up and got himself a new plate and made his way back to his seat with two warm mugs of tea. One, of which, was eagerly snatched from his thin fingers before he even sat down. "Why the nerve…" He thought as he looked at her almost completely devoured plate as she sucked and nibbled on bones even devouring cartilage. He observed the hard grit under her fingernails and pushed up against her cuticles that looked nearly crammed in. Her hair was surprisingly dry as though it had been overly washed and her clothes were no less then disheveled but from being damp and a few light stains looked clean. However that did not dismiss the fact that this woman was an absolute mess.

He sat down and ate as she breathed in the aroma of the tea noting as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Curious he grabbed his mug and took a sip noting the sudden warmth, and tasted that it was as watered down as he had expected it to be. As he turned his attention back to his meal and he stopped all together stopped when he saw her practically licking her plate while the roll laid off to the side.

"Excuse me," he said offended by her manners. "Not to say this is not probably the first meal you have had in a long time given your looks but do you have to be so… so… rude." He couldn't quite think of a strong enough word to describe it.

"You know what they say about a man's last meal, don't you?" She said looking at him with her hollow eyes.

"You think this is your last meal?" He said with no disbelieving tone.

"You saw what they did, didn't you?" she said looking at him with anger in her eyes. "Humans are not hard to come by, it's a little humanity that's hard to find. Besides I have only me and me alone and it's hard for a woman to get a job that isn't at all… degrading."

The rest of the meal was silent when she scrapping her plate for what it was worth he found himself having a better time choking down the better part of his meal. When all was done and he had brought the dishes back to the bar he watched as the girl with the cloak from the corner of the room started to make her way past him.

"Wait," he said as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't tell me you're going back out there?" He had no idea when he had started to become so noble but he fondly recollected a memory about his talks with Herbert as he enthusiastically explained different cultures and their ideals about how one good deed was replaced with another.

"The bar maid will just kick me out anyhow. She had been watching me ever since you helped me." He had no doubt the bar wench was looking at them with daggers as he could feel her sharp, unwavering stare stab gash marks through his psyche."Keep safe," he said as she made her way out.

His last memories of the night were walking up the stairs listening to barely audible creaks, as he made his way to his room slowly muffling the sound from down stairs with the slight thump of the door. He couldn't get the starved girl out of his mind, even as he tried desperately to sleep; perhaps it was her eyes, that obvious void in deep silvery blue eyes. He willed it away knowing he would have to wake up early and make preparations for tomorrow for his trip. "Come to think of it, I don't think I ever got her name." His murmur was the last noise he made before slumber took hold.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys. I know Amnesia isn't the biggest game out there these days but a kind review is always nice. It even helps me get more people to read the story. One of the reasons why I am writing an OC, though I know it is tacky, is because well I don't like Alexander/Daniel pairings… Alexander is OLD! In my mind it is kind of gross but everyone has their faults and quirks it's just my opinion. Any-who, I am keeping this story as cannon as I possibly can. I am serious. I would like to tell you but that ruins the climax… sorry.

READ, RATE, REAVIEW…


	3. Chapter 3: That no else can see

**Chapter 3: _That no one else can see..._**

(Revised)

As thoughts escaped down distant tunnels,

soon recollection was lost balancing upon the tip of his tongue,

walking a fine line through thsese otherworldly passage ways,

light had given into the dark,

foreshadowing that which was about to come.

* * *

><p>The sea was a shining symbol of freedom, a force so massive, so powerful it could engulf islands, wreck ships, yet still could hold the captivating beauty that one could devote their lives to. Daniel had been at sea for what seemed like a century before making it to land. The entire time he had spent at Herbert's side was nothing but shared philosophies, histories, and superstitions.<p>

These things were a marvel to the young brunette as he listened to the words of his aging mentor. As time went by Daniel soon lost all recollection of the emaciated woman at the seaside inn, for his mind was too focused on the events to come.

"Daniel do you believe in fate?" Herbert asked as they stood looking over the broad expanse as the sun hit the horizon. Painting the sky pink and the ocean a dazzling array of yellow and black that seemed to mimic the ever burning stars.

"Fate? Why would you ask about fate?" He pushed himself off the ships railings having spent most of his time resting his head and elbows while watching natures daily routine take its course.

"Well, many people believe it to be either an ominous force engulfing a person in either tragedy or great fortune. It is inescapable much like death, or aging and can tie the most unlikely people together."

Daniel watched his mentor before reiterating his previous question to his senior.

"Why are you asking about fate Herbert?"

The old man pulled an ivory pipe from his pocket before slipping out a small satchel of tobacco. Filling his pipe he set to lighting taking a deep drag before letting the smoke loose through his nostrils. The very sight reminded Daniel of the strange oriental dragons he had seen inked on silk scrolls brought over from the asian continent.

"It's been bothering me Daniel," Herbert took another drag, his usually jovial face was now tight and serious as worry lines bloomed across his brow. "I feel as though something ominous itself is just over the horizon calling our names. Like fate is beckoning us onward to a strange and unexplored fate."

For whatever reason at all Herbert's words struck Daniel like a hard blow as he felt his stomache tighten nervously. He had not felt this till now but as he looked at the ever growing night sky he had to reassure himself that it was just his mind playing tricks. The most he would have to worry himself of would be the inevitable booby traps that awaited them at Tin Hinan's tomb.

"Herbert," Daniel looked to his mentor. "Do you believe in fate?"

The old professor turned to his pupil his eyes softened with tented brows. "Yes Daniel, I believe I do."

* * *

><p>It hadn't occurred to Daniel how Herbert had found this location amongst the vast nothingness of the Algerian desert. However they had made it to the site with a great deal of men and even some ship hands that were to help move and carry equipment they didn't trust to hand off to the natives.<p>

When they had made camp and the tents and food had been readied did Daniel notice an odd little creature sitting away from the group.

"Herbert? Who is that fellow?"

Herbert who had been having an interesting conversation with one of the deck hands about knots and their various uses and turned to look towards the person in question.

"Oh," his voice bored with the topic, "That would be the cabin boy, apparently he was half starved when they put him on the ship. Captain had nearly sent him away when under inspection but the boy had some crack pot story about his vast knowledge in sailing, _which turned out to be a lie_, and now the scamp is here to carry luggage for some extra coin."

"Oh," Daniel replied lamely. He couldn't shake the strange feeling that he had seen this small man before. Going through his mind, reeling through his memories Daniel couldn't believe he had ever seen this man before in his life let alone on the ship.

"Well," Herbert patted Daniel on the shoulder giving him a slight shake and stirring him from his train of thought. "I'm off to bed, I would suggest you do the same."

With that Herbert made his way to his tent as many of the other men did much the same. However Daniel seemed to be stuck in place as he watched the thin figure of the cabin boy. The small man seemed to looking out into the vast dessert not pertrubed at all by the chilling night air.

"Daniel," Called Herbert, "we have a long day tomorrow come inside before you freeze to death."

Daniel kept his place as he watched the cabin boy spring on his feet his clothes were baggy and worn consisting of a large brown cap that covered his face well, a loose white shirt, and rough brown pants. He turned to see Daniel spying on him he turned away making use of shelter in a small poorly pitched tent.

"Come on Daniel!" Herbert called again.

"I'm coming," Daniel shouted irritation getting the best of his nerves as Herbert vanished back inside. Daniel took one last look to the small tent before making his way back to his own shared shelter.

* * *

><p>"Herbert!" Daniel said as the older man tied the pink and wight lacing around his head. "I look positively ridiculous."<p>

"Oh, hush up. It's better than being exposed to the sun." Once Herbert was done he reached back among the luggage and pulled out a parasol that matched the bonnet placed on young Daniel's head. "Besides I got a good deal on these and I will have them put to good use."

"Somehow I am getting a rather nagging feeling your doing this just to play some sort of joke on me." Daniel said with a bit of an edge showing his displeasure.

"Now, Daniel," Herbert feigned shock, "It pains me to see you this way. However beggars can't be choosers and you forgot to bring any means of protection from the sun. Maybe next time you'll pack wiser."

* * *

><p>Digging was only possible at Dusk and there was almost no escaping the heat during the day. The Cabin boy seemed to elude Daniel since the expedition began much to his own displeasure. He would have gone on a search himself, but with the expedition underway and all the managing Herbert and Daniel had to do, it was forgotten.<p>

* * *

><p>Tomorrow was the day, Daniel's crowning moment. Herbert had told Daniel to go ahead and lead the expedition, he would venture down into the very heart of the tomb and seize any treasures or discoveries he might find.<p>

Soon all of there hard work would bare fruit and Daniel could prove his father wrong.

Perhaps these were all the ill-conceived notions of a youth believing himself to be upon the brink of discovery, however somewhere deep down his his subconscious something told him that he would find something life changing.

* * *

><p>The stone had fallen and Daniel was encased in the pitch black nothing he had spent his entire life trying to escape. Clawing at the thin seams in the door he quickly found that the chamber had little to no air. He stood gasping as his breathe became more labored...<p>

A shining light seemed to call his name. He turned and saw the glowing path of colors he could not place, in shades he had never seen, he followed the strange glow seeing it's source, it's power. Taking that power in his hands it grew and grew until...

* * *

><p>An hour had passed and Herbert's voice was shrill, he and every man on the sight were working to move the massive stone structure even the cabin boy with his scrawny limbs did his best in their efforts.<p>

Finally the rock gave way and opened to a great chamber. To all those who were present it held next to nothing but his student, his friend, lying on the ground. As he stood stupefied the Arabs were upon him carrying his limp body out.

"Is he fine?"

"Look he isn't breathing!"

The native looked to each other and Herbert could hear the sounds of the natives who muttered about curses and ancient folklore.

"What do we do?" One man yelped.

To everyone surprise it was the cabin boy who was first to act. He turned Daniel on his back placing an ear to his chest listening for the audible sign of life a light thumping sound was enough as the Cabin boy took a deep breath smothering Daniels mouth, breathing life back into him. It took a while before Daniels natural reflexes hit him sending him into sputtering coughs as he gasped for air.

However as he looked towards the eyes of the Cabin "boy" he immediately knew who it was who this illusive person was; his hands still firmly held to the shards of the strange orb.

"It's you... you're the girl from the inn."

* * *

><p>AN: It's been a while but I had some writers block on this story. XP AWWW Well. I atually like how this one is turning out and I want to keep it good. Hopefully people still want to read this story cuz I plan on making some chapters for it. This part is a little rushy because I don't want to waste to much time in Algeria and I want to get to Brennenburg where the juicy stuff happens +w+ you know what i mean.

**YOU WANT MORE REVIEW! REVIEWS FILL THE ARTIST BLOCK AND KEEPS IT OFF MY TRAIL WHILE I GO TO THE INNER SANCTUM OF MY BRAIN! HELP ME DEFEAT THE ARTIST'S BLOCK! HELP ME SET EVERYHTING RIGHT! REVIEW ME!**


	4. Chapter 4: Let the water creep over

A/N: I revised the last chapter of my story so it is better… I guess. I don't know the story doesn't get really good until around Brennenburg and I didn't want the "Girl" and Daniel to really interact until Daniel got a hold of the orb. This will finally give light to my OC and in my opinion is the real start to the story.

P.S. Thankyou for the reviews and watches I know amnesia stories aren't very popular and the only ones I have seen that were are the Daniel/Alexander ones. XP To get some reviews is awesome and really motivates.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<em> <strong>Let the water creep over your face…<strong>_

Night had fallen since Daniel was pulled from the dark tomb. The whole experience had left him in shambles; he had spent most of his time either resting or retelling all the events of the tomb and the magical orb to his compatriot, Herbert, who had listened with great enthusiasm.

"Remarkable," the elder said taking puffs from the ivory pipe usually snug in his pocket. He spoke low enough that Daniel couldn't hear. "So then the tales were true…"

Herbert shifted and looked towards the supposed "cabin boy" and then back at Daniel. "So, who is your little friend, this con artist?"

The women shifted uncomfortable in her spot. Even the slight tinge of humor in Herbert's voice was unsettling to the young woman. Daniel could see she would like nothing more than to hide in a hole. Since she had blown her cover in aiding his rescue she was all but thrown by the men into Daniel and Herbert's tent by men who blamed her for their misfortune in the tombs. Daniel knew it to be nothing but superstitious nonsense.

"My name isn't very important; I already know you'll send me off soon enough."

"And what makes you say that, dear girl?" Herbert stood by acting calm and complacent hoping that would help settle the female's nerves. She wasn't in any immediate danger, if anything he was quite curious as to how she survive so long on the ship and not get caught.

"I'm a liability now am I not?" The blonde said tenting her brows at the scholar as his pupil watched them both with curiosity.

"A liability? No, not a liability, a liar, yes, but a liability is far from the truth. What would even make you think that?" Herbert chuckled a bit as he studied the girl.

Herbert spoke up again, "No, I am very glad you were here. I don't believe any of my men would have done what you… ah, did." He coughed a bit and Daniel felt a thick pulsing heat tinge his cheeks. "That is the reason I wish to know your name."

"Yes," Daniel butted in his voice holding more excitement as the two people looked at him as though they were just now noticing he was there. "I would very much like to know your name, and what you're doing here in the first place."

There was a brief pause as the girl looked back and forth amongst the two men, "My name is Alice, Alice Flowers. I am from a small town far away from London where my father owned a farm. My family became destitute and I was forced to come to the city. However I found it very hard to find any job as I had no skills suited for city life."

She turned and looked at Daniel with an expression that he couldn't place. If anything it seemed somewhere between desperation and gratitude. "Not many city folk are generally kind, I was on the brink of starving to death. I had heard about an expedition overseas in Algeria; I knew I could at least make coin and have a decent place to sleep, even if it was on the ocean. So I dressed up in the last outfit I had that was tolerable and posed as a boy. I know it was wrong and even stupid but please, you have to understand I was desperate."

Herbert lifted his hand as if to silence her. "Shhh, that's more than enough. You say you want to make a bit of money am I correct."

The girl shook her head but eyed him curiously.

"This is Daniel," Herbert said pointing his student out to the young women. "He can be a bit scatter brained at times…"

"Excuse me?" Daniel interjected clearly taking offense. Herbert couldn't help but laugh warmly.

"He can be very bright when he needs to be, he grew up in London just like you and offered to work for the British Museum and aid me in my discovery. However, now I believe it is time for him to return home."

"EXCUSE ME?" Daniel said again this time sitting up from his cot, which now sat a few feet from the side of the tent.

"You heard me Daniel, You have done enough. Now both this young women and yourself are going back to London. The Museum needs to hear of our discovery."

"But Herbert, whatever lies in that chamber!"

"I know, I know, You'll go down in the books Daniel, we all will. You nearly died in your efforts and when we return after finding your orb you will be the first name to go down in the books as its discoverer." Hebert walked over placing his hands on Daniels should to ease the Brunette. "But this little mishap has stressed you out. I don't want you overburdened, go back to London, we will return to the tomb tomorrow as you leave for London and soon we will meet again to tell all the boys of our adventures."

"Fine," Daniel resigned. He was too exhausted to put up much more of a fight.

"Good," Herbert released Daniel and made his way over to the desk grabbing a piece of parchment and scribbling something before folding it and sealing it. "You, my dear Alyss, will take this to a man named Tom Bradley, a good fellow at the Museum in London. Daniel knows him and will show you where to find him, right Daniel?"

"Yes sir," Daniel replied as he perched once again and the stiff cot.

"He is in charge of the money used for financing this expedition. You'll receive all your payments from him plus a little sum extra for your hard work." Handing her the letter he made his way outside the tent. "I believe it would be best if you stayed here tonight. I will go and fetch your things in the meantime, why don't you become better acquainted with each other."

Minutes rolled by before anyone had said anything; Alice turned to Daniel he watched as she stood nervously fidgeting in place. She seemed so different from the cold girl he had seen in the pub, her hair though a bit dull at the ends was still very fine but didn't look as dull. Her clothes were an improvement but looked salted from working in the hot sun. Her nosed held a slight tinge of pink as well as her cheeks which seemed to bloom light freckles. She seemed to have filled out, not by much, but the gauntness in her cheeks was barely visible now.

"Your name is Alice?" The girl looked at him in the eyes and he once again noticed the striking silvery blues her eyes held, he had to admit they were somewhat stunning. "My name is Daniel."

"Yes, I believe your friend Hebert told me that."

"You may not remember me but I believe we may have even met in a seaside inn not long before the ship set sail for our expedition."

"Yes, you were the mumbling stranger with the squeamish appetite."

"I was… what?" His eyes shot open as he regarded her remark.

"You were the one who kept complaining about the way I ate like some ninny as he ate with the mannerisms of some aristocratic noblewoman."

Maybe her personality wasn't so different from the last time he met her.

"Now see here!" He said swiftly standing again making himself dizzy as his rump collided with the cot making it squeak with the collision of his posterior.

"Don't take offense, it's obvious that you eat beautifully but I prefer to not take so much time, it's rather pointless."

"That's not what I…"

"And further more I was grateful."

There was a pause as Daniel calmed down.

"I still am grateful."

"I should be the one that's grateful," this time making sure to rise slowly he stood and walked over to the women. "Alice, thank you for your…" he blushed again as he thought of her "heroism."

"It was nothing; I grew up in a small town by a river. When we were children my brothers and sisters all learned to swim and how to save drowning men. You just sort of reminded me of one of those men, it was just like a reflex."

"Well regardless you have my gratitude." He held out his hand alice eyed it for a moment before extending her own into a firm handshake.

"You're welcome Daniel."

* * *

><p>They had ridden with two of the natives all the way back to the coast. A small trading ship promised gladly to let them aboard as they made their way back to London. The small ship was to be loaded with the goods and spices they had aquired in Egypt.<p>

"What do you think they get for this kind of stuff?" Alice asked eyeing the many strange leaves and herbs as they were loaded onto the ship.

"Surely a good sum, I heard that such items could fetch very heavy prices with the wealthy." Daniel said as he watched with the same mild curiosity.

"Is that so? Maybe I could sell spices, become a trader like this man."

"You, a seafaring trader," Daniel scoffed at the idea of the thin blonde ordering hulking men around and sailing back and forth from country to country. "You would have to have enough money to not only buy your own ship but pay for your own crew. Most of these trading boats only get a sum of what these cargos are worth and are usually owned by large trading companies. Besides I don't think they would want to hire a female captain, it's bad luck to have woman on board a ship."

Alice huffed and jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. "It was just a thought you know." They continued gazing at the busy dock workers and sailors as everyone scurried about to their places. "I could open a flower shop?"

"Maybe, but usually in those businesses you have to have some kind of ties with nobility. Not many of the underclass citizens go out and buy fancy flowers from a shop when so many flower girls roam the streets with their cheap bushels.

"Then what kind of job would you suggest I get?"

"Whatever suites you," he replied as he watched her irritation grow.

"Nothing suites me." She said looking at him stern-faced.

"Then nothing you shall be."

"I am being serious."

"And so am I. What are you good at?"

"I don't know?" She said flatly, her mind went through her thoughts as she looked back through her life. "I can raise kids, keep a clean house, I can cook basic foods but nothing lavish, I can sew but not enough to be seamstress, I can read but I never went to school, I am not very good at writing. There isn't much I can do."

"Maybe you should be a wet nurse." His voice was sympathetic but genuine. "From what I have seen if you take care of your appearance and present yourself nicely then any wealthy family will hire you. Or perhaps if you gained some more weight you could find yourself a good husband." He winced at his last remark knowing she would surely take offense however when he looked to the side he noticed the glum expression on her face.

"Maybe, but… I can't help but feel there is something more. I mean how exciting can it be to look after someone's spoiled children or living as a middle class wife raising my own children while my husband is away and I am left at home." As the last of the cargo was placed on the ship they made no immediate effort to move.

"Maybe you could work in a candy shop; they love to hire pretty young girls." He said as a last ditch effort to cheer her up.

"Candy shop?" Noticing her perk up a bit he smiled.

"Yes, they sell all kinds of sweets, maple candies, jellies, pastries, taffies, chocolates."

"Chocolate?" She asked all her previous gloom forgotten.

"Yes," he said his voice becoming more excited. "It's very popular and many people love them. Men often buy it for ladies of interest."

"You mean like loved ones."

"Yes, but often as a romantic gesture. Woman go gaga for it."

She smiled warmly as though she was very excited by the idea. Daniel felt a great sense of relief flood him leaving him warm. Something felt very good in making this girl smile.

"A candy shop," she repeated more to herself then him as though testing the idea. "I like that; it sounds like it would be fun."

* * *

><p>Much of their time was spent discussing politics, aristocracy and their lives. Though Daniel had left much about himself unknown Alice had told him much of her life in the country. Adventures of her youth that were spent in the thick almost magical forests, fields, and the crumbling forts her and her siblings would sometimes make from old abandoned houses. Her father had been a farmer and her mother had been a housekeeper watching three girls including herself and five straping boys.<p>

"That many siblings?" Daniel gawked, he had only had one sibling; he never liked to discuss her much due to her untimely death. Furthermore he never liked to even think of his father. "How did you all survive?"

She laughed at his wide eyed stare "we made do, we made sure to never be wasteful. We helped and did odd jobs, just really anything to get by. What about you?"

"It's not interesting," he stated.

"Go ahead I mean you must have some family."

"I'd rather not talk about them," the sharp edge in his voice told her volumes. He obviously had no desire to talk about it.

"I'm sorry," the hurt in her voice made Daniel want to slap himself; he really could be quite foolish when he wanted to be.

"No, I just don't get along with my father, my mother and sister are both dead. It's just not a thing I like to dwell on."

He couldn't help the instinctive desire to hide. The sympathetic looks she was giving him almost felt like mockery, he wondered what it must be like to feel pity for someone such as him.

"I-I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

* * *

><p>By the time they had arrived back in England it didn't take long to get in touch with the Curator and soon get Alice a little slip to take to the bank. Though their time had been short he had been most gracious to at least have some form of company.<p>

"So?" Alice said before they parted ways. "I guess this is it." Extending her hand, Daniel took it firmly and both said their goodbyes. However not even two steps were made before Daniel swung around and grabbed Alice by the shoulder.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"No," she sat tenting her brows with curiosity.

* * *

><p>AN: And I cut it off here. XP I like this Chapter so **much** more then the last one that only made me feel like a bad writer but I just wasn't into that one as much. The story will gradually get better so continue to bear with me please.

PLEAE CONTINUE TO REVIEW, THE MORE REVIEWS, THE MORE PEOPLE WHO WILL READ MY STORY, I KNOW IT. IT CAN BE ABOUT ANYTHING YOU LIKE, A JOKE, A CRITIQUE, IT'S ALL COOL.


	5. Chapter 5: I'll send it in waves

Chapter 5: I'll send it in waves

It had been a week since the two had arrived back home in London and although most would have seen it as inappropriate Alice had spent the time living with Daniel though he had rarely seen her in the few days she had shared his roof. During her time she had open up her own small bank account and had spent a small sum doing the exact thing he had suggested making herself look presentable.

"I feel ridiculous," she said examining the poofed sleeves and their hideous floral pattern.

"Maybe but it is an improvement." Daniel watched her mope around his study giving him an incredulous look. "What?"

"I look like… like a sofa." The brunette man scoffed lightly, "alright then a stupid chair. This fabric is hideous!" She sat on a bench located by a window that overlooked the city streets.

"Perhaps, but both men and women don't think to fondly of a grown lady wearing boys clothing." He continued to watch as she ripped the bonnet off her head and continued to play her her fluffy sleeves while clicking her shoes together. The sight made him smile as he turned back around studying the box he had recovered from the museum. Apparently not long after he returned so did a box containing all his items from Africa he had not packed in his suitcase.

"Why did you buy the dress if you hated it?"

"It was cheap, and you were the one that advised me to buy something feminine and the women at the store told me nothing was better than floral." Alice continued on her little rant as Daniel surveyed the box and picking a spot where he could get the best access, ripping the top off the top despite the many iron nails, it fell to the floor.

"How?" Daniel looked behind him at the astonished blonde.

"What?"

"How did you do that?"

"Open the box?"

"No, rip it off like that?" Her eyebrows knit and Daniel found himself smiling again.

"I guess I don't know my own strength." This time it was Alice's turn to look him over and he felt strange under her stare as blue and silver eyes swept over his person.

He was thin but somehow broad, he was slightly muscled or even more so then she thought. He was at an age where his skin was clear and his facial hair was still easily maintained so he kept it smooth and shaved. His eyes were a deep hazel that matched his dark brown locks. Speaking of his hair he had always seemed to have it loose at shoulder length, making him look probably younger then he was.

Daniel no longer able to take her penetrating gaze coughed lightly as he began removing items from the box. A bit flustered Alice broke their stare but neither did anything to remedy the awkward silence for some time.

"You should go hang your clothes, there is a wardrobe in my room, I hardly ever use it but for jackets. Go ahead and make some use of it until we figure something better out." With no further coaxing the blonde made her way out of the study and the small set f stairs that led to the second floor.

Daniel let out a small sigh of relief before turning back to the box and began emptying its contents. Why did his stomach feel so tight? It was uncomfortable but he wanted a little more. Perhaps it was because he rarely spent his time around the opposite sex that he had felt these little, what did most people refer to them as… butterfly's?

Deciding not to breathe anymore into it he began to look over all the items: books, quills, ink, papers, ledgers, a pair of unmatched socks, some dirty clothes, a few pieces of equipment, his Journal, and most of all a handkerchief wrapped and tied around something like a bundle.

Undoing the knot and taking out his eyes fell on three pieces of glass. Daniels eyes knit together, trying to remember why he felt the old and familiar déjà vu. When it suddenly dawned on him.

"The orb," he whispered lowly. The memory seemed to flood back through his brain sending sparks of electricity through his body. He remembered going through the strange tunnels, the faces of statues both alien and familiar as Daniel reached the end, then as he entered the final room. Crash! He was trapped, completely alone in the dark, no light could be seen, no warmth could be felt, he was in the void.

Then suddenly when all hope seemed lost after clawing and scratching at the stone barricade for what seemed an eternity, a light glowed off in the distance.

"Daniel, are you alright?" The brunette shuddered as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright." He watched as her eye's traveled down to the broken pieces of the orb on the floor. "Oh," she said looking at him again.

"You know what this is?" Daniels voice said hoarsely, his throat suddenly felt so dry.

"I found it in your hand when they took you from the tomb. You had stopped breathing, but you were holding onto the pieces so tightly. When you started breathing again and the Arabs carried you back to Professor Herbert's tent you dropped them as you fell back asleep. I wrapped them up and put them where I thought you might find them."

"Herbert helped me pack my bags. He must have stuck them in with my belongings." He looked the strange pieces that looked so much smaller then when they were put together.

"Perhaps you should take it to the museum." Alice suggested, something in his eyes as he watched him look at the pieces slightly bothered her. It seemed as though he was in a trance, much like when Alice had entered the room to find Daniel hunched over and coughing like a dying man fighting for his last breath.

"Perhaps," Daniel's gaze broke from the shards, he clenched his hand together opening it to find that shards had changed shape slightly. His eyebrows pinched together as worry lined broke out across his forehead. "It would probably be best if I do."

* * *

><p>It had been days before Daniel was finally convinced that he couldn't figure this strange phenomenon out by himself. After carefully cataloguing all the events in his journal he soon found that the small stone pieces changed shape and color more and more often as though they were alive taking on different textures and remolding themselves.<p>

Could such a phenomenon even occur, as he continued to study the strange fragments he had spent less and less time with Alice. Whatever butterfly's he had previously felt where long forgotten in his new discovery. Daniel still had not received any further word from Herbert and the expedition about their progress which bothered him slightly.

"Daniel, would you like me to get you something?" Alice said slightly leaning against the door frame sporting a long dark green dress, the shoulders sort of loose while the sleeves tightened making her body look slimmer. Alice's hair which was starting to look healthier as well was tied in a bun on top of her head instead of the usually loose frump.

"No," Daniel grunted as he wrote in his journal tomorrow he would have to venture out to see a Sir William Smith. He needed to learn more about rocks and minerals and their qualities. Surely this was just a natural phenomenon that Daniel was not accustomed to.

"I have been going out to find work; a woman who owns a small bakery told me I have a charming personality. She offered to give me some classes and let me work for a pretty good fee."

Daniel just grunted as he began to sort through his papers and continued to examine the pieces of broken glass.

Alice's shoulders sagged; she couldn't help but feel put off. Daniel had done nothing but gawk at the small fragments of glass these past few days. They had barely talked and when she had tried to help he just shooed her away. She couldn't help but once again feel like some silly country girl who had no clue what she was doing in the city.

"Goodnight, Daniel."

"Goodnight." He mumbled back as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Interesting," said Sir William Smith. "What would make you ask such questions.<p>

"Consider it subtle curiosity," Daniel exclaimed as he watched the geologist fumble about the small room. Looking at various books as samples of crystal and earth lay scattered about.

"Yes, it's true glass does have a tendency to change shape."

"Really, how?"

"Well, it's hard to put in words, but glass is to be believed much like a very viscous liquid. Observations of just window panes will show that in many old buildings you can see how the glass slowly over decades will somehow ease its way to the bottom."

"What is it wasn't smooth or flat like most glass. How about shards, fragments of glass, how would they act."

Smith stopped shuffling about and looked at Daniel, scratching the small brown hairs of his beard he looked to the younger man with mild curiosity. "I suppose they would act in a similar fashion, collapsing into themselves over time. Why?"

"Nothing sir," relief flooded Daniel and most of the tension in his body gave way. However a still familiar sensation flooded Daniels mind. Worry…

"Is there another reason why you're here Daniel?" The Brunette could feel sweet perspire on his forehead, should he tell him. Should he show him the orb, or rather it's fragments.

"No sir, I believe I will be going now. I have someone waiting for me back at home." It wasn't necessarily a true statement however it wasn't false. Alice could take care of herself, she was strong and showed plenty of quick wit when they argued but she would usually be waiting for him when he got home.

"I understand," Smith said with a smile watching as Daniel excused himself before taking out a book of notes about the varying layers of limestone.

* * *

><p>Daniel looked over the documents at the customs house. Confused by what he read, he immediatly looked through the various other items brought back from Herberts expedition and found nothing of value that could bring any light to the subject. The brunette felt a great sense of worry for his predecessor, and only wished his documents held more information.<p>

According to Herbert's documentation they had found an orb, but how? Daniel kept mulling over the idea that another orb could have been found. When he had been trapped in the tomb he could only remember seeing one. The one he broke was now with him if what Alice said was right. He made his way down the cobble streets and found his way to a small bakery. The place was called the truffle shop, a small little building that sold decently made and decently priced sweets, pastries, and jams.

Alice had been working there for two weeks and he knew very well what her hours were. As he made his way past the murky window heading for the door what he saw stopped him in his tracks. Making a double-take he looked inside and saw the very person with whom he had made this little trip to see talking to a rather good-natured looking fellow in fine clothes. He had never seen the man before but immediately recognized he must have been a rather well to do chap. Worst of all was how Daniel's roommate looked so enthralled with what the man was saying . She was smiling and laughing as him with rosy colored cheeks and big blue eyes as the wealthy playboy was probably showering her with flattery.

Daniel felt his stomach knot uncomfortably as his insides boiled. Sure she looked rather nice wearing a blue cotton dress, a white ribbon in her hair but wasn't she supposed to be working. He scoffed forgetting why he had come here in the first place he began to march back to his little home.

* * *

><p>When Alice returned home, her face was covered in a little flower and some dough clung to her sleeve, she immediately went through the same routine both her and Daniel shared.<p>

"Hello," she would ask. "How are you? How was your morning, afternoon, evening? Should I make something to eat? Is there something you need?"

He would curtly reply with, "Hello, I'm fine, today was good if not a bit boring, I'm not hungry but you can make something for yourself."

In fact Daniel was now truly noticing his change in lifestyle. Clean house except for his study which she never ventured, food was always present, tea was made for him in the mornings without him having to ask, his clothes were always washed, and he always had someone to talk to.

How could life have changed so drastically, it wasn't a bad thing but the fact that he settled down so well without even realizing just how much she was affecting his life.

"I'm just not the type who likes to sit back and do nothing." Alice had exclaimed but he knew it was probably because he had taken her in. He could remember the bitter things she said the first time he had met her in that little hovel of an inn. Who would have thought he would come across this girl again, that she would be living with him now.

* * *

><p>Daniel lay on the small sofa in his living room with an old feather down pillow supporting his aching neck and an afghan to keep him warm from the chilly London air.<p>

"I wish I could sleep in my own bed," he thought ruefully. The fireplace cracked as the embers and coal glowed letting off the only light in the otherwise dark room. Daniel forced himself to close his eyes in an attempt to sleep and found that it was harder than he had initially thought. After nearly an hour he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Daniel's nightmare was horrible. The whole dream sequence seemed to take place in a tunnel different from the one in Africa, this was stone stacked on stone, a man made structure far more familiar. The walls seemed to scream as blood and pus oozed from the walls, he was ankle deep in water that seemed to grow thick with blood, doors around him opened and closed as he heard people screaming. Screaming for him to save them from something, but then everything went dark. He felt his feet soon become dry and a glow caught his attention.<p>

"What? What is that?" He had to shield his eyes to keep the overwhelming light from blinding him.

"Daniel," _who's saying that?_ Daniel looked into the light.

"Don't leave me Daniel," _leave you?_ The voice sounded very melodious as it flittered through the air encouraging him to look.

"Stay with us forever Daniel," He could see it now, laying on a stone alter were four little pieces, shards of the orb. Daniel watched as they changed color rapidly before they shook moving together and fitting into place perfectly.

The brunette man stared in awed fascination. This was what he wanted, a complete orb like the it was before, as he reached out to take it, an angry light emanated from the orb. "Join us Daniel." A voice whispered as the room around him shook violently and a loud howling cry resonated through the air. He felt something grab his arm as he turned to see the bloody mess of…

"Herbert?"

Daniel awoke with a shudder, his body shook and he soon found himself gasping for air. He felt cold, even more so then he had before and soon he realized that the flames in the fireplace and been completely extinguished.

Daniel felt fear creep through him as goose bumps rose on his skin. An audible creak came from the stairs and he felt himself close his eyes tightly. _Go away, go away!_

The man couldn't help but shudder slightly as he felt warm, thin fingers caress his face. Immediately reacting to the realization that this being wouldn't hurt him he knew it had to have been Alice.

Daniel felt the light flutter of her fingernails as they brushed his skin and the strings of hair were pulled behind his ear. With an audible sigh he could hear her make her way back up the stairs where he heard the door shut.

Instantly Daniel through the covers off his makeshift bed and made his way to his study where he saw the remaining pieces of the orb on his desk. The male picked up the pieces and noticed his hands shook violently, "Calm down." He muttered as he crept to the kitchen grabbing a tinder box he light the stove and put the kettle on.

It took him several moments in the study to find what he had been looking for, grabbing his tea and making his way to the cluttered desk, with which he soon remedied with a quick sweep, letting everything fall to the floor. Like a design he had known all along grabbing some tar Daniel set to work gluing each piece together configuring this unnatural puzzle until…

"I did it…" Daniel spoke through the silence. "I actually did it."

* * *

><p>AN: This Chapter was actually done a long time ago and it is still a little boring. I really want to get to Brennenburg and write the crazy chapters and get out of this stuffy London business. XP

Well tell me if you like it or not, I don't know if I am doing a good job until you TELL me. And for those who gave me reviews I want to personally thank you it was wonderful to come home after being in basic for 2 months and see people liked my story.


End file.
